


Just One Look

by frostvalkyries



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 3x09 "the climb", 570 words, Angst, Death tagged even though hes not really dead lol, M/M, Short Story, Soulmates AU, super late olivarry week submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostvalkyries/pseuds/frostvalkyries
Summary: Soulmate AU: you see your soulmate's life flash before your eyes





	Just One Look

“On the bright side,” Merlyn had said, “You’d know who your soulmate is. Or well was, seeing as you’d be dead.” 

At the time, Oliver had scoffed and turned away from Malcolm, believing that he would win the fight. Oliver had been through hell and there was no way this “Ra’s al Ghul” guy could be worse than anything he’d fought before. When Oliver was halfway up the mountain, he realized he was wrong. This was man smart, making Oliver climb a mountain into unfamiliar territory. His hands were nearly blue with frost and if he shivered any harder, he would fall off the cliff. He realized he should have said more goodbyes. Should he lose, Thea will always wonder what happened to him and why he never said goodbye. It’s important for him to remember that he’s doing this for her, and she is the most important thing in his life. 

When Ra’s sword impaled him, and he coughed up blood, he realized it was time. If he couldn’t feel the death creeping up on him, he would have wondered who it would be in the split second before it started. 

It started with the movie Singing in the Rain. Gene Kelly was dancing with a woman and her son watching. The woman had bright red hair, and she had a arm snugly wrapped around her son. It was a cute scene, and the son was humming along to the songs. It was clear this was not the first time the two had watched that movie. 

Quickly, after the scene concluded with Gene Kelly’s final note, it morphed. Oliver was starting to realize just who was his soul mate. He was in a dark room, where the son was sleeping. There was a fish tank at the end of the boy’s bed, with fish swimming around lazily. Then, there was a scream. The boy shot up, and the fish tank’s water began to rise out of the tank. The boy stared at the tank in horror before bolting out of his room at the sound of another scream. 

“Run, Barry, Run!” The red head screamed as she saw her son descending the stairs. The boy’s father grabbed the boy as red and yellow lightning continued to circle the woman. Before long, the yellow lightning whisked Barry away, onto the street. 

Then, the scene changed into a significantly sadder Barry walking down the side of the road, on the way to Iron Heights Penitentiary. A cop car pulled up next to the young Barry Allen, rolling down to reveal a younger version of Detective West. 

“C’mon Son, you have school tomorrow. You have to come home now,” West tried coax Barry into the car but Barry only scowled. It was an odd look on his face, if Oliver was being fully honest. 

The scenes started going faster then, quickly skipping through scenes of middle school and high school. Barry’s 18th birthday, his first visit to his dad with out Joe, and getting accepted to college. It slowed to be audible when Barry walked into the warehouse where he first met Oliver. Barry’s Point of View of the whole day was crystal clear, which shocked Oliver. The day went through to the next, which faded to darkness. Oliver questioned whether or not he was dead, seeing as the flashbacks ended. Shouldn’t he be seeing Sara, or his mom, or his Dad?

**Author's Note:**

> I might add a second part, we'll see


End file.
